1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a portable electronic apparatus minimizing or avoiding the occurrence of defects in a display.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a portable electronic apparatus includes a display unit to provide a user with various pieces of information such as images or videos, information about a state or operation of the portable electronic apparatus, a user interface used to easily manipulate the portable electronic apparatus, or the like. Recently, a portable electronic apparatus, which has an organic light-emitting display, which uses emission devices as pixels, as a display unit of the portable electronic apparatus has been developed. In particular, the organic light-emitting display has good viewing angles and may display clear images so that the organic light-emitting display has been greatly used in the portable electronic apparatus.